An integrated-inverter electric compressor is used as a compressor for air conditioners installed in electric cars and hybrid cars. This integrated-inverter electric compressor includes an inverter-accommodating portion (inverter box) disposed on the periphery of a housing containing an electric motor and a compression mechanism, and built into the interior thereof is an inverter unit for converting DC power supplied from a power supply to AC power and applying it to the electric motor so that the rotational speed can be changed based on a control signal transmitted from a vehicle-mounted control unit (ECU).
The inverter unit includes an inverter circuit composed of a power board on which are mounted, for example, a plurality of semiconductor switching devices (e.g., IGBT) for converting DC power to AC power and applying it to the electric motor and a control board on which is mounted a control and communication circuit, such as a CPU, for controlling the AC power applied to the electric motor based on a control signal from the ECU; and high-voltage components, such as a capacitor, normal mode coil, and common mode coil, constituting a noise-suppression filter circuit provided on a power line for supplying DC power to the inverter circuit.
In this integrated-inverter electric compressor, the inverter circuit constituting the inverter unit and the high-voltage components constituting the filter circuit are usually accommodated and installed together in the interior of the inverter-accommodating portion (inverter box) disposed on the periphery of the housing and are built thereinto such that they are electrically connected via busbars (see, for example, PTL 1 and 2).